Onsen
by pokeyspot
Summary: I, Haruka the feared and infamous Oni Eater...am jealous of a little green blob *facepalm* HarukaxKantarou, no lemon anymore *cries* inspired by episode 3 of the anime


**AN**: I do not own Tactics

I'm so so sorry lads and lasses I had to do it! *sniffles* It's been….. *grimaces*….. **_censored_**.

**I HATE FF! I'VE HAD TO TOTALLY GUT THIS STORY TO MAKE IT "_ACCEPTABLE_" TO THE STUPID GUIDELINES. PSH. IF SOME TROUBLESOME MODERATOR IS READING THIS, I HATE YOU, BUT LOOK IT'S BLOODY FINE NOW ISN'T IT? *CRIES***

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Haruka POV:

We were at the onsen. I finally had a chance to relax. My body sank into the warm water as steam caressed my face. I leaned back against the comforting stones and looked upon my 'master'

He was strange, even for a human. His childlike demeanor was part of him… yet he used it to get people to trust him, or rather to not fear him. His lean body relaxed into the water as mine did. A small trickle of sweat glimpsed and descended down ivory skin.

Such soft skin marred by only one scar that still pained him.

His eyes lit up as he dunked me under the milky water childishly

I resisted the urge to laugh and splash him because this is something that Tengu-Do-Not-Do.

Instead….

"Baka master!" I threw the basket at him

Only to hit a little green creature instead

It distracted him, took his attention away from me.

I hated it instantly

Then the bloody green blob started to drown and Kantarou gave it mouth to mouth

It. Had. To. Die.

…I was jealous of a little green creature, over a human. I hated humans.

Kantarou smiled at the thing "Thank goodness, your alright."

Nope it was dead meat

I stood unable to just sit there any longer ("Wait up Haruka!"). Wrapping the towel around my waist I said goodnight, or at least I think I did. I was entirely focused on that intent look I had seen in the boy's face as he looked at me. How his cheeks were flushed from the heat, how his hair shone in the moonlight, how his body seemed luminescent under the stars.

This was not respectable. I was the feared and terrible Oni Eating Tengu

Tengu do **not** have _crushes_.

They do **not** get _jealous_ (not even of little green blobs that deserve it!)

I sighed and sat down in my room, our room. The shogi door slid open to reveal the subject of my brooding.

"You alright Haruka?" he asked innocently, eyes like shiny glass

"Fine"

He walked closer putting a delicate hand on my arm "Are you sure? You looked strange back at the onsen..."

His red eyes looked deep into me, they saw through everything I tried to hide. For once the boy looked his age, perhaps older, those eyes were far too knowing, too hurt, too timid of pain. I looked back at him

"I was… irritated at that thing." I admitted grudgingly under his demanding stare

"… You… you were jealous." He saw as realization dawned lighting his face

An oppressive silence descended until I snapped.

"Fine damnit! I was jealous happy?" I snarled

"Happier than I should be." Kantarou admitted with a deep blush coloring his pale features

"… Don't mess with me Kantarou, I am not another one of your jokes." I said looking into his eyes with sadness, with hope, and with something I couldn't even name.

"….I'm not" he whispered with a deeper blush turning his eyes downwards his hand tightened on my arm as if trying to be thrown off

"I looked at him. He was sincere, and more serious than I had ever seen him.

I took two fingers and lifted his chin up so is eyes met mine

"Is this true?" I had to ask again

"Yessssss." He grimaced looking almost ready to cry

I couldn't have that I leaned in kissed him, my fingers trailed his jaw as my lips glided lightly over his.

He pressed back tentatively then eagerly, I took the opportunity to deepen the kiss

_Mine_

Suddenly reality shifted I had an arm full of Kantarou, my world narrowed down to the feel of hands, the heat of desire, the wet press of lips, the soft moan he made, and the heart beating so frantically next to mine.

"Kantarou." I whispered huskily

"H-haruka!" he gasped

I smiled at him and pulled him into my arms not needing useless words. He curled into my side and rested his head on my bare chest. He sighed contentedly and nuzzled into my flesh. I stroked his sweaty hair more gently than I had with any other. My human fell asleep in my arms and we did not stir until the morning.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"It's morning." Kantarou muttered near my ear as dawn brushed the tops of the trees "We should move."

"Don't want to." I grumbled and pulled him closer

"Come on lets go some where!" he said happily, I looked down to see his eyes shining up at me

"There's always the onsen..." I leered at him not averse to seeing his body again…

He blushed cutely before pouting and pointing a finger at me

"Find but you have to promise not to kill Muu-chan!"

"It has a name?" I snarled

_Screw that whole 'Tengu do not have crushes, they do not get jealous' thing_

That green thing is dead.

And Kantarou is mine.


End file.
